lost_gleefandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Berry
Rachel Berry is a seventeen year-old siren/mesmer hyrbid. She is a member of the de-facto captain of the New Directions, though the group has never competed. Overbearing, hyperactive, self-involved, egotistical and shrewd, Rachel can often come off as one of the most annoying girls in New Directions, if not all of McKinley High. However, despite all of her short-comings and less-than-proud moments, she is, above all, an ambitious, caring, and lonely girl. At the end of the day, she will give up everything for her friends. Biography Being Fae meant keeping secrets. Rachel grew up knowing that from the moment she was old enough to understand what words like "Fae", "Siren", "Light”, and “Dark" meant. Secrets were built into who and what she was. That might be why she’d never made many friends growing up, preferring the open honesty she shared with her parents— a light-aligned Siren mother and her same sex life partner and human pet— to watching her every word around her peers, both human and fae. But that honesty only went so far. She’d learned at a young age that there was one topic both her parentsconsidered off limits; who her father was. And for the most part Rachel was okay with that. Her home life was everything a girl, human or fae, could hope for. She was loved unconditionally, cared for, supported without reservation. Not having a father to share it with or knowing anything about him was barely a passing thought most days. That changed after her powers emerged. Rachel had known her voice would be her greatest asset, she’d watched her mother use her own often enough growing up to know just how powerful her abilities could be and she had done everything she could to master her voice long before she came into her own. But once she had, she noticed something that gave the long unasked questions about her father a new urgency. The same voice that could ease the pain of others like her mother did, could cause agony just as easily and a part of her, a dark part of her, a part that scared her so much she couldn’t talk to her parents about it revelled in that knowledge. That, more than her Mother’s alignment, made Rachel swear herself to the light fae. Hoping that it would keep the darkness inside her at bay. At least long enough for her to find some way to control it, or better yet, get rid of it completely. Fae Type: Siren/Mesmer Sirens are one of the few Fae species that don't feed on humans in any way; a far cry from their mythological fish-women cousins who would lure unlucky sailors to their deaths. There is some truth to legend though; while their powers have nothing to do with water, it's a rare Siren indeed that doesn't enjoy a good swim, a hot shower, a nice long soak in the tub — one of the many reasons Rachel has her own bathroom — or even just a walk in the rain. Mesmers on the other hand are as much a mystery to the Fae as they are to Humans. No one quite knows how their ability to control others like a living puppet dancing on the ends of invisible strings works but those that have fallen under the sway of a Mesmer know first hand how impossible it is to break free from that control. Not until the Mesmer decides to let them or some powerful outside influence plays saviour. It's not even how, or even if, they feed on humans. So far, Rachel has only exhibited powers from her Siren half. At least she's only been able to identify the gifts she inherited from her Mother -- though she suspects that her absentee and anonymous Father's influence on her life might be stronger then she ever imagined... or wanted. Powers and Abilities A Siren's powers lie soley in their voice but what they can do with it covers a wide range and include the abilities to: *Calm/Placate *Control/Command *Generate Highly Localized Heat *Ease/Cause Pain *Kill They are also a long lived species, though not as long as some Fae. Mesmers are all about the control. Not the subtle mental manipulations a Siren is capable of, but brute force physical control of another. They can literally make someone dance to whatever tune might be playing in the Mesmer's head -- or whatever else the Mesmer feels like making them do; be it something as mundane as jumping-jacks or something more... intimate. As long as you're the center of a Mesmer's attention, you don't have a say in the matter. Rachel has only experimented with the lighter side of her Siren powers, aside from a few missteps when she was coming into them, and so far has shown no sign of anything beyond the abilities she inherited from her mother. Weaknesses A Siren's greatest strength is their voice, without that they're as helpless as any human and they lack the enhanced strength, speed, and physical senses that other fae posess. The fact that they don't feed on humans also prevents them from healing quickly the way a Sucubus can by feeding on another's sexual chi. A Mesmer's powers seem to lie in their hands, shackle them, bind their fingers, and their ability to control others is all but useless. Of course getting close enough to do so won't be easy unless you have the Siracon or another Mesmer to back you up. Feed Sirens don't need to feed on Humans, nor are they even capable of it. The feeding habits of Mesmers are not generally known, though some think they feed on the fear and pain they generate in their victims, which may be why so many known Mesmers are Dark aligned. Notes *While Fae convention dictates that humans in relationships with Fae, professional or personal, must be kept as 'pets', Rachel's parentsconsider themselves equals, Linda only playing the part of Hellen's 'property' when absolutely neccesary around other Fae. *After competing against Quinn at a last minute audition, Rachel won the role of Wendla in a production of "Spring Awakenings", co- staring Jesse St. James. *Under the influence of a renegade and revenge seeking Fae ( Mrs. Pepper) Rachel wandered off into the woods where she met, and lost her virginity to, an equally affected Quinn Fabray. The two have agreed to move past the issue... only time will tell how succesful they will be. *Having gotten to know each other through a series of weekend visits, Rachel and Brittany joined forces, co running for the position of Senior Class President.